Crazy Dream
by YoungFate15
Summary: What happens when fate brings Rocky and Logan together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**New story so please go easy and review. This is bases on a book I read.**

~Nightmare~

The water was fierce and deadly as it forced its way into her ears, throat, and lungs. It sucked her down as she panicked and tried to call for help. She came to the surface and screamed.

"Help, Help me." As the water pulled her underneath again. The water around her felt like hot flaming liquid instead of cool waves sucking the life out of her. It seared her thoughts and she drifted slowly into unconsciousness. The fire cooled, the terror ebbed and the dark shadow of death surrounded her. She drifted to the surface then a daze of lights appeared. She heard voices filled with concern and worry.

"Is she ok?" A guy voice said. His voice was so unfamiliar to her.

"Where is she?" Came two voices. She knew the voices. It was her brother and her bestfriend. They all sounded so worried but Why? She thought. Then her dream went back to the murderous water. It swallowed her into its' depths as she floated to the river banks where she lay in the arms of the victorious water. Her body facing the sky as she seen the light on last time.

~End~

Rocky jumped out of her bed. Her clothes were damp, sweaty and stuck to her body. Her heart still beating rapidly from the nightmare she rencently had. She turned on her lamp revealing her dark purple room. Her heart beat returned to its normal rythm as she took a deep breathe of air. She quickly changed her clothes and opened up her window to let the cool Janurary air in. The night was peaceful no car, no movement or even barking dogs. This way the fifth night she was awakened by the dream of drowning. It was true she couldn't swim and didn't swim at school and she purposely tiptoed around anything that had water deeper than her bathtub. So Why the dream? She thought. And who did the voice belong to? She asked herself. She could still hear it and it made her tremble not with fear but anticipation. She looked at her alarm clock which read 3 A.M. Rocky knew she wasn't going back to sleep so instead she took out her new diary. She sat on her floor with a pillow on her legs for support. She loved starting a new diary because they were filled with possiblities and unanswered questions. Then maybe she'll find an answer for her nightmare. She opened it to the first page and carefully wrote her name on the mocha-colored page. She decided she start her dairy off by describing who she was.

~Diary Entry~

Dear Diary,

My name is Raquel Blue but everybody calls me Rocky. I have mocha-brown skin, I'm 5'10 and skinny. I like to sing, dance, write, and listen to music. My favorite color is purple because I look good in it. I'm 16 and will be getting my driver license soon. My favorite food is chicken, crumpets, lobster, and fish. But then I turned into a vegetarian when I found out what they did to the animals. I like to talk on the phone in the dark because it adds mystery to the conversation. I'm black . I hate gangs and violence and scary movies. We have gangs in our school and it's kind of scary because they use threats to take over everything. I'm terrified of water yet I took lessons when I was young but I never could let go of the side. My brother Tyler likes to dance and he's amazing and that is who teaches me some of my move. My daddy Curtis Blue was born here in Chicago. He's an doctor and he's popular and good looking. His job is cool to last year my brother and I met Queen Latifa and Micheal Jackson. My mom name is Marice. Marcie Blue the famous hairstylist. She was born in New York but moved here. My bestfriend Cece is a different story. But other than that my life is pretty sweet.

~End~

Rocky closed her Diary as her alarm went off slicing the silent. She looked at the clock which 6 A.M. She suddenly felt tired and regretted the three hours of sleep she lost. She shrugged it off as she put her pillow back, her diary on her desk and head to the bathroom for a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So here is chapter two and to tell you guys the truth I didn't think anybody would like this story. But you guys proved me wrong.**

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

It was the first day back after Christmas break. Everybody was stumbling inside trying to escape the cold. Rocky was wearing her new hot pink tutu with white tights, her white graphic tee with Swag on it, and her black ankle boots. Ty had on his black skinny jeans with a plaid button up shirt and his Nike air max. Rocky and Ty walked into the school together but Ty seemed to wonder off as girls passed his view. So Rocky was alone sipping on her unfinished coffee before her best friend CeCe yelled across the hall for her to come over. She walked carefully because she was still unaware as to what her friend wanted and she knew if it was bad she wanted to be able to get away quickly. As she walked CeCe seem to notice the hostility in her steps so she walked to her.

"Hey Rock star I have a surprise." She said happily leaving the taller girl baffled.

"My mom got married and Jeremy is great. But he comes with a joy killing parasite called Logan. My new step brother." She said with a small amount of anger in her voice.

"Where is your step brother?" Rocky asked her. She seem to not realize or even care that he was nowhere to be found. She shrugged then they made their merry to their first period class not even noticing the fight that broke out in the hall. Rocky glanced back and looked at the boy and Deuce fighting but went into the classroom to avoid getting in trouble.

**Logan's POV **

I'm tall about 5"10, I'm strong, but mostly I'm angry. I'm angry at my step sister for leaving me this morning to hang with her best friend. Out of all the selfish things CeCe could do she left me when she knew I was new to this part of Chicago. The weather was about 20 degrees so I pulled my collar up to my ears which were freezing and put my hand in my pockets and started walking to the school which was like 5 blocks from the house. CeCe will so pay for this. I got to the school almost tripping on the ice but that wasn't the worst part I tripped going inside and I accidently punched this boy in the faces. It didn't take long for people to see and gather around like it was an actual fight. The boy held his throbbing nose as a red liquid started leaking from it. Someone yelled fight and the whole hall way was around us. Then the bell rang and everybody scrambled away in a hurry so they wouldn't be late for their first class of the day. A lady in her middle twenties came walking up to us. I not going to lie she was hot. ZAAAAMMMMM! she was smoking hot.

"Hello gentlemen let's take a walk down to my office shall we?" She said leading the way. When we got to her office I sat down by the door.

"Tell me why you were fighting on the first day back Deuce." She said. I looked at the Boy who name was Deuce as he made up some lie that I went along with to avoid detention.

"Well Ms. Winslow I was outside coming in when I tripped and fell. My face hit the floor and this boy here helped me up. Thanks buddy." He said. She looked to me for assurance and I nodded. She didn't seem to buy it much but by her expressions she looked pretty busy.

"Who are you?" She said to me. I looked at her with the smallest smirk ever.

"I am Logan Hunter I transferred here from up state Chicago." I said. "I came to get my schedule and go to second period." I conclude.

"Very well here you go now get out of my office and I better not see you here anymore this year." She said handing me my schedule and dismissing Deuce and I. I walked out of the VP office with Deuce on my tail.

"Hey man I'm sorry for that I didn't mean that. I hope we're cool." I said to him. He nods then walks off in a separate direction I was going in. I looked at my schedule and walked to room H16 for second period which was my Spanish class. I may be Spanish but I can sure pull it off that i am spanish plus I understand what Spanish people are saying because I took Spanish since I was young.

"Yo homie need help." Some boy in red said.

"I'm not your homie." I said shaking my head.

"Homie H16 is around the corridor." He said. Before I could protest he was gone. Who was that and why did he call me home? I thought to myself. I don't even know him. I walked around the corridor and pretty much found room H16. I walked into the class as all eyes were on me. I spotted CeCe in the back with a bunch of other people. There was a seat right next to her and I was determined to get it.

"Hola I'm and you must be our new student Logan?" She asked. I nodded.

"Ok you can sit by CeCe back there and here is your book. We're on page 3." She said. I take the book and move swiftly to the back next too CeCe.

"Why did you leave me this morning?" I asked anger in my voice. She looked me dead in the eyes.

"Because I don't like you Logan." She said with a nonchalant attitude. I was hurt by her comment but I played it ff.

"Whatever Sissy don't come to me when you're in trouble." I said. She rolled her eyes and went back to the board. I sat back in my chair just thinking about what just happened. The rest of the day went by quick I didn't go to lunch because again I didn't want to see CeCe face. She was so arrogant, selfish and annoying at the same time. How do people put up with her? I sat in the art room drawing because that was the only other I had when it came to thinking and that's what I did. I sat there and thought.

**Ok guys I'm going to stop here because I'm tired. Hope it's a good chapterS. DEUCES! and i need you guys to vote on my pll go to my profile a vote.**


End file.
